1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for selectively updating an email necessary for a user only.
2. Background
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Recently, a mobile terminal turns into a device capable of handling various communication media owing to the diverse functionality of the mobile terminal. For instance, a recent mobile terminal can handle such various media for communication between users as a phone call, a text message, an instant message, an SNS (social network service), an email and the like.
As emails can be sent and received through mobile terminals, the number of users intending to use mobile terminals for business is increasing. And, the number of email transactions through mobile terminals is exponentially increasing as well. For instance, once a user registers information for an access at an email server, a mobile terminal is able to receive an email sent to a user from the email server or send an email composed by the user to the email server using the registered information.
A mobile terminal can perform an update of receiving an email newly sent to a user from an email server periodically or in case of an occurrence of a specific event. In particularly, a mobile terminal can update received emails by receiving all emails newly sent to a user except an email primarily filtered by an email server. However, a related art mobile terminal fails to provide a method of selectively updating an email actually necessary for a user only.